The Final Battle
by Wild Knightblazer
Summary: [COMPLETE] A quick dramatization of the ultimate Pokémon battle, between two teenagers who call themselves Masters. GS
1.

The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. DUH!

Author's Note: I will be using the Pokemon I have on my team and one of the default names from Pokemon Gold. So don't flame me or anything because of that, alright?

Chapter 1: The Last Badge

"Typhlosion, Earthquake!" I yelled.

With a roar, Typhlosion stomped on the ground hard.

"Arcanine!" yelled his opponent as the Earthquake hit him. It was too much for the Fire-type to handle and it fell to the ground.

"Yes!" I yelled.

Disgruntled, Blue called back his fainted Arcanine. He placed the Poke Ball back on his belt. "Man, I guess you're better than I thought. Alright, you earned this." He reached inside his cloak, pulled something out, and tossed it across the arena to me.

I grabbed the Earth Badge with a grin on my face. That was it. I had earned my 16th, and final, badge.

Blue smiled. "Your Pokemon are very impressive, Hiro. I wouldn't be surprised if you became the Pokemon Master. Speaking of which…I believe you can go for that title now."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Blue nodded. "Yep. You know about the Master, Red, right?"

How could I not? Red's adventures three years ago were world famous. From what I heard, he had not lost a single bout ever since he started with his Pikachu.

"Of course I do," I said in reply to Blue.

"Red now resides in a mountain by the name of Mt. Silver," said Blue. "Go to Professor Oak and he'll tell you how to get there."

I smiled. "All right, then. Let's go for the title, Typhlosion."

"Typhlosion!" he said with a smile on his face. I raised my arm, clutching a red-and-white ball. "Typhlosion, return!" I said, and Typhlosion was withdrawn into the Poke Ball.

I placed the Poke Ball back on my belt. "By the way-nice match, Blue." I turned on my heel and walked out of the Viridian Gym.

Once outside, I pulled out my collapsible bike and set it up. I climbed on and pedaled south to Pallet Town, my mind set on one goal-getting to Red.

After a few minutes, I reached Pallet Town. I pedaled past Red's house, and Blue's house, and finally braked in front of Professor Oak's lab. I got off my bike and went inside.

Once Oak had learned that I was now qualified to challenge the Master, he smiled and nodded. "I knew you had it in you, Hiro. All right, just a minute." He went over to a phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. After speaking a bit, he hung up.

"Okay, the guards at the Reception Gate near Viridian City have left their post. You're free to head for Mt. Silver."

I smiled. "Thanks, Professor." I turned on my heel and exited the lab. I got back on my bike and pedaled north to Viridian City.

Once at Viridian City, I turned west and headed for the Reception Gate. The guard standing at the entrance to Mt. Silver blocked me and asked me to show him my badges. I flashed all sixteen of them at him, and he nodded and said, "You may pass."

He stepped aside, and I walked through the door. I headed for Mt. Silver-and the final battle.

End of Chapter 1


	2. 

The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon. I do not.

Chapter 2-The End of the Journey

I blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness of the cave. Ampharos need not light this cave up with Flash-the walls themselves seemed to give off light.

The light was so bright, I could barely see. I could, however, make out a long bridge. I could not see the end, for it was enveloped in white light.

_Looks like a gateway to Heaven,_ I thought. Tenderly, I stepped out onto the bridge, my eyes noticing a deep, black pit below my feet. I shivered to think what was down there.

The bridge seemed to be a mile long. But at last, it came to an end.

There was a large platform at the end, with a small, foot-high plateau. The walls seemed to give off the brightest light here.

And then, I saw him.

He was silhouetted against the light. To my eyes, he appeared to be black, but then color began to seep in. I saw a backpack, jeans, sneakers, and a Pokemon League hat.

Next to him was another silhouette, this one small, about a foot high, with pointy ears.

_His Pikachu,_ I thought.

Pikachu's eyes perked up. He slowly turned around and he noticed me. "Pika pi!" he said, alerting the Master.

He raised his head slowly, and turned around to look at me.

I gulped. "Red," I said. My voice echoed around the large cavern.

I waited a bit, waited for him to speak. But then I remembered-he was mute, and could not say a word.

So I cleared my throat. "I am Hiro," I said. "And I have come to challenge you for the title of Pokemon Master."

"Pika pi?" said his Pikachu. I could understand him-he said, "Your badges?"

"Right here," I said, withdrawing all sixteen of them and showing them to Red and Pikachu.

Red smiled and nodded his approval.

"Do you accept my challenge?" I asked.

For about five seconds, he waited. And finally, he nodded.

My heart started beating like a machine gun. This was it. This was the final battle. It would end in glorious victory or utter defeat. As I pulled a Poke Ball off my belt, I realized that losing was not an option-for me or for him.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and ran forward-but was halted when Red raised his hand.

"What?" He wasn't using Pikachu? Then, I realized. _Of course,_ I thought. _He's saving the best for last._

Red stepped back a bit to allow room to battle. Reaching down, he pulled a Poke Ball off his belt, then with a light toss, it flew through the air. It struck the ground, rolled forward a bit, then opened with a bright flash.

"Espeon!" The Pokemon cried as it was released.

I winced. Crap. He was using his Psychic-type first. All right, then…I replaced the Poke Ball on my belt, the one that held Typhlosion. I pulled off another.

"Go, Houndoom!" I yelled as I threw the Poke Ball with a snap of my arm.

"Houndoom!" he howled as he was released.

I saw Red smile a bit. He realized that Psychic attacks would be useless against a Dark-type like Houndoom. So, he nodded to Espeon.

As if on a silent command, Espeon raised his head, then lowered it and cried, "Espeon!" A wall was set up.

Damn. Espeon had used Barrier.

"Pursuit!" I yelled to Houndoom.

Houndoom howled, and in the blink of an eye, he had struck Espeon with his body.

Espeon fell back. His ears twitched at a silent command-though I had not seen Red's body move in any way-and he charged at Houndoom. He jumped into the air and slammed into the Dark/Fire-type.

It was Body Slam. Great. Houndoom was panting now.

"Don't give up!" I yelled. "Flamethrower!"

Houndoom staggered, then released a torrent of flames from his mouth. They washed over Espeon-and the Psychic-type fell onto the ground.

I felt a surge of pride at having defeated one of the Master's Pokemon. But I calmed myself down. _One will not be enough,_ I thought.

Taking a Poke Ball in each hand, Red called back Espeon, then with a flick of his wrist, threw the other. With a flash, a Blastoise appeared.

I gritted my teeth. Blastoise would be super effective against Houndoom, but I still wanted to make this a battle to remember.

"Charge up!" I yelled to Houndoom.

He nodded, and closed his eyes, concentrating.

On another silent command from Red, Blastoise opened its shell to reveal its two water cannons. Out of them came a blast of water.

"Houndoom! Move!" I yelled.

Still charging up, Houndoom leaped out of the way as the Hydro Pump passed him. It splattered against the far wall and trickled down to the platform we were standing on.

"Release it, now! Solarbeam!" I yelled.

Houndoom opened his mouth, howled, and sent a green energy beam at Blastoise.

It struck Blastoise head on. Blastoise, however, did not faint. He opened his shell again and fired another Hydro Pump.

Exhausted from firing the Solarbeam, Houndoom couldn't avoid it, and it slammed into him head on.

"Houndoom!" I yelled. The attack had taken its toll, and Houndoom lay on the ground, unconscious.

Gritting my teeth, I called him back. I enlarged another Poke Ball to release mode.

"Ampharos, I choose you!" I yelled and tossed it into the arena.

"Ampharos!" he cried as he jumped out. His Poke Ball boomeranged back into my hand.

Red, again, smiled that half-smile. Blastoise also grinned, then let out a roar.

Suddenly, inexplicably, it started raining.

I smiled. Blastoise had used Rain Dance. Normally, it would power up Water-type moves. It still would in this case, but Red, hopefully, didn't know what a mess his Blastoise had gotten into.

"Thunder!" I called out.

Normally, Thunder was inaccurate, and missed 30% of the time. However, while it was raining, it would never miss.

Ampharos let out a cry, raised his arms, then dropped them. Three lightning bolts moved from the ceiling to Blastoise.

Blastoise couldn't take the electrical charge, and fell over onto his back.

I pumped my arm in victory. It was two-one in my favor, and hopefully I would be able to rise it to six-one.

Smiling, Red called back Blastoise. He nodded his approval, realizing the mistake his Blastoise had made. He pulled off another Poke Ball from his belt, and tossed it into the air.

_Flash!_ After the light died down, I could see that he had released his Venusaur.

I frowned. Venusaur, like all Grass-types, was strong against Electric attacks. Ampharos wouldn't be any good in this one.

"Ampharos, you did good! Return!" I thrust his Poke Ball forward and called back Ampharos.

I pulled out another Poke Ball. I realized that the best way to defeat Red was to use types his Pokemon were weak against. It was a basic strategy, but it was the only one that worked. I threw the Poke Ball.

_Flash!_ "Pidgeot!" he cried, and my transportation, Pidgeot, burst out.

I grabbed the Poke Ball as it flew back into my hand.

Venusaur moved first. He shook his flower, and dozens of little yellow particles came out.

"Pidgeot, move!" I cried. "That's Stun Spore!"

Using an Agility, Pidgeot zipped behind Venusaur as it threw the Stun Spores where Pidgeot was a second ago.

"Wing Attack!" I yelled.

Pidgeot used Agility again, zipped in front of Venusaur, and struck him with his wing.

Venusaur raised his claw and swiped at Pidgeot, hitting it hard. It was a Cut attack, and I could see that that attack alone had dealt a lot of damage to Pidgeot.

I cursed. "Pidgeot, Fly into the air!" I yelled. Pidgeot flapped his wings repeatedly and flew up to the top of the cavern.

I noticed that Venusaur had started charging up.

"Pidgeot! Strike! He's gonna use Solarbeam!"

Pidgeot flew down at his fastest speed, Mach 2. He rammed into Venusaur with all his might.

Venusaur looked dazed. But before he collapsed, he managed to fire the Solarbeam.

It struck Pidgeot hard. I winced as Pidgeot fell to the ground unconscious.

However, Red's Venusaur had also been knocked unconscious.

We both called back our Pokemon. It was now three-two, still my favor. My heart was still beating like hell. We were halfway through the final fight!

Red smiled as he threw his Poke Ball. With a flash, a large, orange, dragon appeared.

The Pokemon roared, "Charizard!" before glaring at me.

I smiled. I grabbed a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air.

With a flash, my Lapras appeared.

Red smiled, as if he could predict the future. And I wouldn't be surprised if he predicted that he would win.

Charizard waited a bit, then suddenly jumped up into the air. He flapped his wings repeatedly, heading to the ceiling.

He was using Fly, just like my Pidgeot had. I smiled. Fortunately, I had taught my Lapras a surprise attack-well, sort of.

"Thunderbolt!" I said.

Lapras closed her eyes, then opened them and glared at Charizard. A bolt of lightning shot from her body and flew for Charizard.

Charizard tried to move, but the attack struck him in the wing, and he roared in pain.

Red jerked his head towards Lapras. Charizard beat his wings a few times, then dived downward.

Lapras quickly got out of the way, and Charizard halted before he smacked into the ground.

"Hydro Pump!" I yelled.

Lapras drew her head back, then cried, "Lapras!" and fired a huge blast of water from her mouth.

It struck Charizard in the head, pushing him back until he slammed into the wall behind Red. Lapras closed her mouth, satisfied.

Charizard sank down to Red's plateau. He did not take his eyes off the battlefield, but instead called back Charizard without looking.

I took a deep breath. It was four-two now, and hopefully it would be over soon.

This time, he drew his Poke Ball from his backpack. He tossed it over into the arena, and it opened to reveal-

"Snorlax!"

Crap. I had studied a lot back home, and I knew Snorlax's defenses were through the roof. So was his attack power. He could take down Lapras with one hit.

"Lapras, return!" I called, withdrawing Lapras into her Poke Ball. I took off another Poke Ball. I grinned and threw it. "I choose you, Machamp!"

With a cry, the four-armed Machamp landed on the battlefield. I grinned to myself as I remembered that Machamp was wearing a Black Belt-something that increased the power of Fighting-type attacks.

Red did his half-smile again. I swear, that was really starting to creep me out.

Again, on a silent command, Snorlax (amazingly) stood up, then jumped and aimed for Machamp with a Body Slam.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled to Machamp.

He had no need to, though. Machamp reached up with his four arms and punched Snorlax in the belly as he fell towards Machamp. Snorlax fell back, smacking into the ground next to Machamp.

"Cross Chop!" I yelled.

Machamp raised his upper arms, and lowered his lower arms. Suddenly, he charged forward, chopping in an "X" motion.

The attack hit Snorlax head on, seriously damaging him.

Red smiled, however, and snapped his fingers.

Snorlax let out a cry-and then went to sleep.

I frowned. That Cross Chop had just been wasted-Snorlax had recovered to his max with Rest.

Fortunately, he couldn't wake up.

"Machamp, another Cross Chop!"

Machamp sliced rapidly in the "X" motion again. It didn't wake up Snorlax, but it did damage him.

"Now Submission!"

Machamp jumped back, let out a war cry, and charged at Snorlax. He slammed into the behemoth with all his might.

Snorlax woke up, then wavered, then finally collapsed.

"Yes!" I said. It was five-two. One more left to go and I would be the Pokemon Master!

Smiling, Red called back Snorlax. He then turned his head and nodded to the yellow rodent behind him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried and he jumped into the arena.

I took a deep breath. "All right…Machamp, Earthquake!"

Machamp raised his four arms, let out a cry, and slammed them on the ground. The ground shook rapidly.

But, amazingly, Pikachu wasn't fazed at all-probably because he had used an Agility to zip high into the air.

Suddenly, I heard a word, spoken by a new voice.

"Thunderbolt."

I started. Red wasn't mute, after all! The mute problem was just a charade!

But that wasn't my problem right now. My problem was that Pikachu had unleashed a Thunderbolt so powerful it had knocked Machamp down in one hit.

I cursed silently and called him back. It was amazing-Pikachu really was Red's best Pokemon.

I threw a new Poke Ball. "Go Ampharos!"

Once again, Ampharos burst out of his Poke Ball, rejoining the fight.

"Fire Punch!" I yelled.

"Ampharos!" he cried, and his fists were engulfed in fire. He jumped into the air and punched Pikachu.

"Pika!" he yelled. Pikachu landed on the ground, and so did Ampharos.

"Thunder," whispered Red.

"Pi…ka…CHUUU!!" Pikachu cried and let loose an amazing thunderbolt aimed straight at Ampharos. The bolt was gigantic! It was the length of my house!

It struck Ampharos in the chest and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I cursed again and called him back. I realized that the score was now five-four, and my Lapras wouldn't stand a chance against Pikachu. There was really only one choice left.

"Typhlosion, I choose you!" I yelled and threw the Poke Ball with all my might.

"Typhlosion!" he roared as he burst out of his Poke Ball. I smiled to myself. Typhlosion was my strongest Pokemon-I had trained him hard from the moment I had met him, back when he was just a Cyndaquil. Now it was the best vs. the best. Only one would win.

"Thunderbolt," whispered Red.

"Flamethrower," I said.

"Pi…ka…CHUU!!"

"Ty…phlo…SION!"

The Thunderbolt and Flamethrower collided, and suddenly, there was a huge and loud _KABOOM!!!_

"Typhlosion!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it-the collision of the Thunderbolt and Flamethrower had set off a reaction that could blow up this cave!

Fortunately, when the smoke cleared, I saw that Red and I were all right, just a little black from the soot.

Typhlosion and Pikachu had taken the brunt of the explosion. They were both still standing, panting heavily.

I brushed the soot off myself, then turned back to the battlefield and yelled, "Typhlosion, another Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, Thunder," said Red.

Again, the Thunder and the Flamethrower collided, but there was no big explosion this time-unfortunately, though, the Thunder overtook the flames and shocked Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" I cried. No! We had come so far…we were so close…victory was within reach…

Suddenly, just as the last of my hopes evaporated, Typhlosion opened his eyes.

"TYPHLOSION!" he screamed. The flame collar around his neck suddenly burst out, lighting up the cave.

Finally, he drew in a deep breath and fired a huge, star-shaped flame from his mouth.

I stared. It was Fire Blast-and as far as I knew, he never learned that!

It didn't matter, though. The Fire Blast struck Pikachu hard.

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu cried.

I glimpsed Red clenching his teeth.

Finally, Typhlosion raised his arm, jumped up, and struck Pikachu with a Mega Punch.

"Chu…"

Typhlosion landed on the ground, panting heavily. Pikachu also landed, panting as heavily, if not heavier, than Typhlosion.

The last few moments of the battle of battles seemed to last for a thousand years, but it was really only five minutes. They were, however, the longest five minutes of my life.

For those five minutes, Typhlosion and Pikachu stared each other down, each panting.

And finally, Pikachu suddenly jerked, and fell to the ground.

I couldn't say anything. Red stared at Pikachu.

Finally, Red walked over, kneeled down, and picked Pikachu up.

"You okay, buddy?" I heard him whisper.

"Pika…" was his answer.

Red smiled, then looked up at Typhlosion and me.

And that's when it hit me-

We had won.

Typhlosion had defeated Pikachu.

I was…the Pokemon Master.

Tears started to flow down my face. "We…we won, Typhlosion."

Suddenly I jumped up and grabbed Typhlosion around the neck, hugging him fiercely. He returned the hug.

"We won," I whispered. "We are Pokemon Masters."

Typhlosion closed his eyes, smiled, and nodded.

"You did a great job."

I released Typhlosion and turned to Red.

"Your Pokemon fought very well," he continued. "And you worked with them like a team. I admire that in a trainer…excuse me. _Pokemon Master._"

Those last two words sunk in. _Pokemon Master._ We, Typhlosion and I, had finally reached that goal. I smiled.

Red looked down at my Poke Balls. "There's a Pokemon Center at the base of this mountain," he said. "I suggest you go there right now."

I nodded.

And as we, Typhlosion and I, left that room, four words rang in my head.

_We are Pokemon Masters._

The End 

** **

Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? And by the way, that really was, more or less, what happened when I finally defeated Red-at least, in the terms of what Pokemon I used. Although I didn't have a Houndoom-I had Ho-oh. Please R&R!


End file.
